The present invention relates generally to firearm magazines. More particularly, the disclosure relates to coupling devices for coupling two or more detachable firearm magazines together.
Detachable magazines for handguns and long guns are designed to house a specific ammunition round or cartridge count, which is a function of the size of the magazine, the size of the cartridge, the size of the ammunition feeding device in the magazine, and sometimes the physical design of the firearm to which the magazine is detachably attached. In addition, the laws in some jurisdictions put strict limits on the cartridge capacity of magazines. Firearm users desiring access to ammunition beyond the capacity of an individual magazine need to carry additional individual magazines. Additional magazines are carried separately, often individually in waistband pouches designed to accommodate them. While devices exist that can connect or couple two magazines together, the existing devices do not provide a means to easily secure, in a semi-permanent way, two or more standard magazines using the features inherent to the magazine, nor do they allow for quick and secure access to additional magazines attached or in proximity to the magazine used by the firearm in this manner. Other existing magazine coupling devices require structural modifications to the individual magazines.